shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracule Randy
Intro Randy was born on Drum island. He is captain of the Red Falcon Pirates. He is also the nephew of Dracule When he reunited with his crew he wore a more sophisticated "Army,captain,incharge" uniform. However after the amnesia he decided a wardrobe change would be nice.He has blond hair. He is always wearing a white button up. Before the death his departure his father gave him the necklace his mother wore when she died. He also wears ripped jeans with sandals to compliment his "Laidback Nature. He also wears a utility belt with screws,screwdrivers,and wrenches. Personality He is best trait is his hippie personality. During the two year timeskip he began to rethink his leadership and how he got his whole crew seperated. So like his sister he has taken on a "Uncle" role to the crew. Still he knows how to have a good time and has not lost his kind nature. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship He barely ever uses a sword. Just a simple knife most likely due to his goal to be like his uncle. Hand to Hand Combat His hand to hand combat contradicts his swordmanship. However he has found a way to balance the two. Physical Strength He has immense power that he likes to like to call "King" power. Agility He is almost as fast as Chopper's walk point. However his claws are very fast. Faster than Randy himself. Endurance Randy can go 5 weeks without food. One week over the week of a normal can, Weapons X Knife: A knife given to him by his grandfather. Whip: A whip with a lion's tail as the cracker. The whip was a present from Mufaslan for his fourth birth day. However he lost it and it appeared later on by a stranger. Whenever he misses his adoptive father he just takes a quick glance at his whip and it gives him hope for the future. This is the weapon that gave him his ephitet. Devil Fruit Summary: A Zoan that allows R into a Neamean Lion. Type, Mythical Zoan. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King History As a kid Randy always grew up intelligent,popular, and atheletic. When he was a little boy he was taught by his grandpa and uncle to be a pirate. Though he thought that being a pirate was dumb at first. He was saved by a pirate so now he dreams of becoming the best pirate ever. However when he turned ten his uncle left to become a Shichibukai. So at the age of fourteen he set out find his uncle. Age 1-5 As a toddler Randy had planned on becoming a merchant after seeing how disgusting the life of a pirate was and gory a Marine. So he set out on a journey to find himself at the age if 3. His mother and father were worried sick and Mihawk put up many missing signs. Then he met Mufaslan and Saraism. The two were happy enough to have found Randy since Mufaslan and Sara could never mate. Sadly when Randy was 5 Sara passed away from the Swinflu after an unsuccessful amount of treatments. So Mufaslan became very angry to everyone especially Randy who he made kill many people. Finally Mufa gave Randy the Nemean Lion Devil Fruit as it appeared before him as his last dying breath. A month before his birthday Randy returned home where his mother and father were over joyed to see him home. But alas on his birthday his mother and father were killed. He became a silent one and it worried his uncle who talked more than Randy. 6-10 As Randy attended school he met some friends who brought the old Randy by the first month he was known as "that shy hottie with the cool uncle". Even the teachers were excited to learn that they would have them in there class. However Randy himself was very uncomfortable with the lack of privacy but that didn't stop him from geing the man he was supposed to be. Well that changed when he was about to be killed he was saved by a man with a whip. The gave Randy the whip and said "Don't forget Mufaslan" And dissappeared. Randy couldn't think straight for two years always thinking about the man who was infront of him that day. Even witth his Uncle's guidance Randy decided to become a pirate at the age of 9. While everyday he would play around with the idea he began planning out his adventure. He even had thought about taking his five friends with him. 11-17 For the next four years Randy trained to become a pirate and his uncle was happy to teach him how to become a pirate. Finally on his sixtenth birth day his uncle left and his grandpa became ill. After remembering the story of Leo and his mother he came up with a medicine made of animal fur, milk, mint, and pinecoans he was able to lenghten his life. But a month later he died. Leaving Randy the only person in the house hold. Randy knew the only answer was to a pirate. So on May 31st Dracule Randall began his journey............. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Trivia Mufaslan is a pun off of Mufasa and Aslan. External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Doctor Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Red Falcon Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters